


PDA

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "Public Displays Of Affection."
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



You didn’t need to be a detective to figure out Robbie Reyes was a private person. Everything about him pretty much screamed it. He played his cards pretty close to his chest.

Daisy assumed that he’d act similar once they started their relationship. But it turned out she couldn’t be farther from the truth.

In a surprise twist, Robbie was crazy affectionate. In even public, like right now.

Presently, he had his arms curled around her waist. “Hey,” She whispered.

“Yeah?” Robbie loosened his grip and Daisy turned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see your face,” She shrugged and tugged him down into a kiss. Ignoring the people around them.


End file.
